1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of fusion-fission reactor design and particularly directed toward an integrated toroidal field/blanket structure for optimizing reactor power output.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous theoretical and conceptual studies have been made of fusion-fission reactor designs. In most cases the d,t fusion reaction is utilized to generate high energy neutrons which cause fission reactions in a surrounding blanket of fissile-fertile material. These fission reactions generate additional neutrons as well as release a substantial amount of energy on the order 200 Mev per fission. Low energy neutrons additionally react in the blanket to produce fissile material which itself produces fission energy upon subsequent reaction with fast or slow neutrons. Reference is made to recent fusion-fission studies as reported in DCTR Fusion-Fission Energy Systems Review Meeting, Dec. 3-4, 1974, ERDA-40, and Proceedings: U.S.-U.S.S.R. Symposium on Fusion-Fission Reactors, July 13-16, 1976, CONF-760733, incorporated herein by reference. These prior art studies have typically utilized conventional designs for achieving thermonuclear controlled reactions which have been modified to include the blanket of fissile-fertile material surrounding the fusion region. For some cases, such as the Tokomak hybrid designs, the fissile-fertile blanket has been positioned adjacent the plasma region with large toroidal field coils surrounding the entire fusion region including a magnet shield used to protect the TF coils. In other studies the fissile-fertile blanket is located exterior to the outer radius of the toroidal field coils. A lithium breeding section is usually provided in order to generate tritium to replace that used in the d,t reaction.